Horses
'1. What are Horses?' Horses can be equipped to generals to give them additional points to their stats. You need to have a Horse Market to purchase Horses. Legendary and Rare horses add more stats compared to basic horses. '2. How to Acquire Horses?' Horse Market Step 1: Build a Horse Market. Step 2: Click on the Horse Market to open its interface. Step 3: Choose the horse that you wish to purchase from the list and click on the Buy button. Using BoLe Step 4: There is a chance to get rare horses by using BoLe to refresh the list of horses in your Horse Market. Click on the Mall button to bring up the Item Mall interface. Step 5: Click on the Ruler Treasure button to show the different Ruler Treasure' items. Step 6: Click on the Buy button under the BoLe item to bring up the purchasing interface. Step 7: Enter how many pieces of BoLe you wish to buy in the space provided for Quantity. Step 8: Click the Pay with Voucher button if you want to use vouchers or Pay with Pts. Button if you want to use points to purchase your BoLe item. Be sure that you have enough vouchers and points to purchase the item. Step 9: Upon purchase a pop up window will appear saying that the transaction was a success. Click Ok to bring you back to the game. Step 10: Click on your Horse Market to open its interface. Step 11: Click on the Refresh button. Step 12: A pop up confirmation window will appear saying that 1 BoLe will be consumed upon Refresh. Click Ok to bring you back to the game. Step 13: You can only use the BoLe item 20 times in 1 day. Horses acquired via the BoLe item will have a Refresh status. Step 14: Click on the Buy button to purchase the horse. Capturing Horses Step 15: You can also capture horses when successfully attacking enemy NPCs and successfully finishing War Expeditions. When you capture a horse a message will be added in your Victory window. Step 16: Captured horses go directly to the Horse Market. Go to your city and click on your Horse Market to open its interface. Step 17: Captured horses will have the Captured status. Step 18: Click on the Buy button to purchase the horse. Step 19: You can complete missions by capturing rare horses. To check click on the Quest button. Step 20: Click on the Horse tab. Step 21: Completed missions will be marked as (Done). Select the mission that you completed. Step 22: Click on the Done button to receive your Mission Rewards. '3. How do you Equip a Horse to your General?' Step 1: Click on the General button. Step 2: Click on the general you want to equip a horse to bring up the equipment interface. Step 3: Click on the Ride button next to the Horse window. Step 4: Select the horse that you want to equip to your general by clicking on its picture. Step 5: When equipping high level horses a pop up window will appear informing you that you will be needing 1 Remove Token to unequip the horse that you will be mounting. Click Ok. Step 6: Click on the Close button to close the general's equipment interface. '4. How do you Upgrade a Horse?' Step 1: Click on the Stable button. Step 2: Click on the horse that you want to upgrade to bring up the horse interface. Step 3: Be sure that you have enough Food resources for training. Click on the Training (S) button. Step 4: Use speed ups to decrease Training Time. Click on the Mall button to bring up the Item Mall Interface. Step 5: Click on the Speed Up tab. Step 6: There are 3 items that can shorten Training Time: Forage (S) - shortens the upgrading time of horses by 3 - 15 hours. Forage (M) - shortens the upgrading time of horses by 15 - 35 hours. Forage (L) - shortens the upgrading time of horses by 35 - 65 hours. Step 7: Click on the Buy button under the item that you want to buy to bring up the purchasing interface. Step 8: Enter the number of pieces that you wish to buy in the space provided for Quantity. Step 9: Click the Pay with Voucher button if you want to use vouchers or Pay with Pts. Button if you want to use points to purchase your item. Be sure that you have enough vouchers and points to purchase the item. Step 10: Upon purchase a pop up window will appear saying that the transaction was a success. Click Ok to bring you back to the game. Step 11: Click on the Close button to close the Item Mall interface. Step 12: Click on the Speed Up (S) button. Step 13: Click on the item that you just purchased. Step 14: A pop up confirmation window will appear saying that your item will be used. Click Ok to bring you back to the game. Step 15: Use items until the Remaining training time reaches 0 Sec. Category:Horses